User talk:Jak Himself
No sources Yeah you can consider me "the" admin. Jakraziel is around too if I fall of the face of the planet. I personally never bothered with sources when I joined the wiki (really now, seems like too much work and in the end we might as well end up referencing ourselves since we are the best source around). There's obviously the scripts, but we got those on our wiki already. And it's sort of hard to reference the game at every single step of the way, people might as well play them. In the end I'd just like to have all our information be factual, I'd rather people make sure everything is correct and try to get rid of speculation instead of adding references to point out everything is correct. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 21:59, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi, just here to say that the reason we don't bother with sources is that this series is a relatively small game series with no novels or comics with varying levels of source reliability. If the series does ever grow to that point I think sources will be more useful. Jakraziel - Talk - Admin 22:03, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Redirects Deleted the humans redirect because we try to avoid unnecessary ones, in case you were wondering where it went. Typing humans does the job just fine. Redirects should only be used if people are likely to search a specific word or whatever (in example; the KG abbreviation, or TPL) or if a page has different possible title names (Metal Heads and Hora-Quan). Throwing out redirects for every little spelling mistake or tiny little extra letter that may or may not be there turns things cluttered very fast. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 22:45, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay. I see it clips the "s" in automatically. Gotcha. Ottsel Leader (talk) 22:50, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Redirects 2 Yeah I was aware of the old redirects (also for repair barge, aeropan cruiser, etc.) which I was going to delete later on (among some other minor maintenance people always tend to leave around). We were in fact planning to properly capitalze all the pages today and your newest redirects are fine. Also see; Forum:Capitalization, where we were planning stuff (until Manawolf vanishes and it sort of stopped). Two more things; you sure those pagenames are the right ones? Conjecture is fine but just in case it's listed, named or spoken as in-game, a proper source for stuff like this is helpful. Secondly, you sure we need a category for the cross-breed creatures? Nice work so far either way, it's nice to see an editor whose work I don't have to doublecheck. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 23:39, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay good, I sort of need to replay TLF but it's just so y'know... I got better stuff to play/to do. I get the idea of a sub-category but it feels rather useless when there's only six pages in it. I am aware we might a couple more very small few sub-cats out there which I should merge into a different one. Something to look at I guess. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 23:52, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Sandbox Wondering whether or not I should address the stuff in your sandbox as a topic for conversation. But I figure I might as well, though at this rate your talk page will fill up fast (me and the other admin talk in Steam a lot, more convenient). I personally don't see much use for an amphibian category (since we have no substantial info that isn't already there on the individual pages?). Regarding the use of concept art; back in the day this was the easiest and best source we had available. And over time it just stuck, Bob Rafei's artwork looks great and it just became sort of standard. Some pages do benefit I guess and often (for the characters anyway) there is decent 3D render stuff available. So far we've just put them in the article elsewhere. I guess I'm just attached to them? Should be discussed with the other admin/rest of the community (if there's any still around) I guess. p.s. removed the crossbreeds category, I'll go through the rest as well to weed out any other small ones. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 18:41, July 7, 2013 (UTC) I know of a couple renders around for the main characters from Jak X and then there's the really HQ ones from Akira Something's website (Akira3D) which is where I assume you got the Klaww (and the other two) renders from. I'm sure you noticed my baron mech pictures I've already uploaded from there, but I never got around to adding the other stuff (including the TLF airship images and stuff) ever since my old HDD died and I replaced it. Saves me from having to screw it back in anyway. We could use the images either way so upload 'm, I'll ask Jakraziel what he thinks (or you can message him on his talk page, he likes that since I am always the go-to guy). --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 22:05, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Eh, just add them to the articles where appropriate. IF we have them might as well make sure they're used (also take care not to upload duplicates if there's any). --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 22:23, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh and a tip; we have for mass-uploading images at once. You can enter an image category into the description box at the bottom and it'll automatically add said category to all (note this) images you're uploading. Saves time. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 22:29, July 7, 2013 (UTC) I'd say; replace the TPL/Jak II renders in the gallery (I'll delete them later on) and perhaps where ever else they're used? Also add the Jak 3 one, dunno bout the TLF image since we already have one. You can decide whether or not the quality is better, so up to you. p.s. don't forget to add the replaced images from the other articles you edited elsewhere in said article. They're perfectly good (finalized!) concept art and could do perfectly well to liven it up a bit in bigger articles. If you can't find a nice spot; (adding) a gallery always works. I'll be off now, see ya. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 23:53, July 7, 2013 (UTC)